New Beginnings
by ganthet2814
Summary: What if Naruto had someone to raise him. Care for and teach him what he needed to know.
1. New Beginnings. Chap. 1

**New Beginnings.**

It was one month before the Chunin Exams. Naruto was home in the practice room with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Haku, and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were training, getting ready for the exams. Today's lessons were on taijutsu. Naruto had never beat Sasuke once. The young Uchiha's style was too good for Naruto to overcome. The Uzumaki style that Naruto used was good. It used quick fast circular movements to confuse and off balance your opponent. He had learned the style from his adopted mother Tsunade with the help of Shizune her assistant.

"You ready jerk!" Naruto had said to his opponent. "I am finally going to kick your butt this time." Sasuke just smirked. "Dream on, dope."

With that the two went at each other. Naruto threw several quick punches and kicks at Sasuke, looking for an opening. Kakashi and Haku just closed their eyes and sighed. They were going to kill each other if they weren't careful. They had been this way since they got back from the Land of Waves. Where they faced Zabuza Momochi a ruthless assassin Haku had previously worked for. He gave up his life to save the young Ice user from Gato's thugs, killing Gato in the process. Haku was now a part of team 7.

Naruto pounded Sasuke defences. When he thought he had him Sasuke would recover and he would have to start a new. It was the same for Sasuke. He would never tell Naruto this but he got a lot out of these sparring matches. They were both even Sasuke was only able to pull out a win cause he would out think Naruto. At about that time they both backed away and charged each other. As they met in the middle both throwing one last punch they both connected with each others heads and flew back at great speed. Naruto going through the wooden and rice paper door and Sasuke slamming into a wall.

In another part of the house Tsunade and Shizune were working on teaching Sakura basic medical ninjutsu and first aid. After the Land of Waves Sakura had realized how lacking her focus was. She had given up on her Sasuke fangirl thing and focused on her training. Tsunade had agreed to teach her medical ninjutsu, as long as Sakura took it seriously, which she always did. They were in the middle of their training when they heard a loud crash coming from the training area. Tsunade knew what it was, but left to check anyway. When she arrived with Shizune and Sakura in tow,she found her son on the ground outside leaning against a tree. A huge hole had been blown in the door of the practice room.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled. His head popping up through the hole Naruto left. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" He said sheepishly. "Don't give me that Lady crap! Why is my son on the ground out cold and bleeding!?" Jiraiya looked nervous. "Well you see, the boys were just sparring and got carried away is all." Jiraiya waved his hands in front of him, attempting to appease her. She kneeled down to check on Naruto. her palm glowing blue as she placed it on his head to heal him. "I swear I don't which is worse. Shizune check on Sasuke. Have Sakura help you." Shizune nodded and left.

Naruto had a concussion and two broken ribs as well as a few minor bumps and bruises. Nothing that the Fox or her could not heal given time. Naruto started to come to. "Easy there." His mother told him. "You got banged up pretty good." Naruto looked up at her. "Did I win…" With all his injuries and the only thing he was worried about was if he beat Sasuke or not. "You idiot. You need to be more careful. I won't be there during the exams and Sakura has only basic med-nin training." He smiled up at her. "Love you too Mom." She smiled at him. "Think your going to just smile your way out of this huh?" In truth it worked every time. After a few minutes between his fast healing and her jutsu he was as good as new Sasuke would be out for a bit. "Why don't you go get cleaned up. Hinata is coming over soon for dinner." Naruto quickly jumped up. "That is right. I need to show her the bracer I made for her with the storage seal on it." He quickly went inside to clean up.

Tsunade smiled at her son as he left. She rose and walked into the training room to see about Sasuke. Looking over at Kakashi and Jiraiya. "You two are suppose to be sensi. How could you let this happen!" Jiraiya swallowed hard. "Well you see….." He was cut short by a smack to the head. That sent him toppling to the floor.

"Shizune. How is Sasuke doing?" Tsunade asked. "There is a nice knot on his head and some cracked ribs and bumps and bruises. I am healing them now." Sakura looked concerned. She would have to make sure these two made it through the exams in one piece. Haku would help the best he could, but with these two idiots it was hard telling. "Ok get him healed up and home to rest. Sakura will go with you, then take her home. Haku needs to get ready for guests. Haku had joined Tsunade's growing family mainly because there was nowhere for him to go. Danzo's Root organization wanted him, but Tsunade knew enough about Danzo for her to step in.

Kakashi and the rest had left and the evening meal was readied. No Tsunade did not cook she had someone for that, mainly Shizune. Naruto was cleaned up and ready for his guest. He wanted show her the bracer that he made for Hinata with storage seal for shuriken, kunai or whatever. Huka walked up to Naruto.

"You must really care for her." It was more of a statement than a question. Naruto looked at the bracer he had finished. "I do. She was the one the first to show me kindness besides Mom and Ero-Sennin." It wasn't something that Naruto was comfortable talking about his feelings. Haku smiled. "In a way I envy you. You have a family, good friends. Don't get me wrong Zabuza was good to me. He trained me, cared for me, but it is really not the same. I miss him at times." Naruto knew that Zabuza did care for Haku. In the end he gave his all to protect him.

As they were both lost in thought Hinata arrived with Koh. Besides Hinata's parents and sister, Koh had been one of the few of the Hyuga clan to treat him as a human being and not as a demon that he housed.

"Good evening Hinata, Koh." Naruto said cheerfully. Haku bowed to them. Hinata looked at Naruto. "How is your training going?" Naruto smiled at what had happened earlier. "Great. You Just missed Sasuke and Sakura. They left a bit ago. How is yours coming along?" Hinata smiled. "It is going fine. Father seems happy with how much I am improving." Haku and Koh smiled at the two love birds. "Naruto is that what you were telling me about?" She pointed at the bracer. It was a dark purple color. Made of leather and had small leather straps to keep it in place. He seemed lost for a moment until Haku elbowed him. "Yes it is. I made this for you. It has a storage seal on it depending on how much chakra you use will give you the weapon or amount you want. I set it up for shuriken and kunai." He handed it to her. She looked at it. It was well made and beautiful. "Thank you Naruto." She smiled her face turning red. With that they walked into the house to begin dinner.

Most of the evening was small talk between the adults. politics, missions, what Jiraiya had seen on his travels. Most of that was the beautiful woman he had seen, which got him the death stare from Tsunade. She had hoped he would grow out of his ways, but no such luck. Koh told Jiraiya that Lord Hiashi had requested that he come see him tomorrow. Other than training Naruto more in the Summoning Jutsu he could go see him in the morning while Naruto worked on his chakra control and with his sais. The younger ninja at the table talked about their training for the upcoming exam. Hinata looked even more stiff and worn than usual. Naruto noticed this.

"You ok Hina?" He asked. She looked up at him. "Yes. Just sore from training with Father. He and Mother want me to do well and not be a burden to my team mates. Then there is the spars with Neji." Hinata looked sad and withdrawn. "I don't think he likes me very much." Naruto hated this. Family was suppose to help and support each other, not fight each other. Secretly he wanted to face Neji in the exams to set him straight. "I am sorry Hina. I hope he changes and realizes what a nice and caring person you are." This caused Hinata to smile.

It wasn't a huge secret that these two cared for each other beyond friendship. They were too young and their ninja careers had just started. They supported each other and that is what mattered. Of course he had had a crush on Sakura at first, but it became over time obvious that she was head over heals for Sasuke and there was no changing that. Plus there was studies in seals and ninjutsu and all that stuff. They talked and laughed about this and that. Naruto and Hinata with Haku had went out to the garden area and sat and talked some more. Haku had left them alone for a bit not wandering far, but enough to give them privacy. They looked at each other. Hinata started first.

"Are you nervous about the exams?" She said. He looked at her. "Ya. I am. I mean I have my team they are really good. You have Shino and Kiba. I am sure you will be fine." She smiled a little. "I know. They are both really strong and supportive. But I am worried that I will bring them down." She had been told by the clan elders most of her life that she would never succeed at being a ninja. Naruto clenched his fists at this thought. "Don't let it bother you what the elders say or what Neji does. Your parents and sister believe in you, Koh does, and so do I." At this statement they both stared into each other's eyes. They started to move closer together. This was it, this was what she had wanted from him, to show her his true feeling for her. And it was a hair's breath away then…

"Lady Hinata! It is late and we need to go." Koh's loud voice ruined the moment. They stood and looked at each other again. Naruto thought out loud. "Heck with it." He leaned in and kissed her. She was caught completely off guard. Her eyes closed tightly. The thought running through her head over and over. "PLEASE DON'T PASS OUT! PLEASE DON'T PASS OUT!" It was over less than a minute, but it sent her world spinning. She blinked, cleaning her eyes. "Night Naruto." She said in a small voice of shock. As she walked toward Koh and then right past him. He stared at her then Naruto and smiled and followed her out. As they left two screams could be heard throughout the village. One was Hinata's the other Naruto's. Haku smiled at his friend and Jiraiya was looking out a window at him with a big goofy grin on his face, two thumbs in the air. Tsunade slapped him in the back of the head and smiled at Naruto. Shizune did as well. With the exams coming up and the stuff that had happened in the Land of Waves it about time some luck came Naruto's way.

He went to his room to study seals some more. He wanted to get storage scrolls ready for his team. Basic gear, food, emergency gear stuff like that. He figured the lighter they traveled the better it would be for them. Plus impressing his teammates was extra. He was setting on his bed reading through a scroll when his mom knocked on the door.

"What do you need mom?" he said not looking up from his scroll. She was amazed how he knew each time. "So what was that all about a bit ago?" Naruto started to blush. "Not like you didn't know I liked Hinata." She looked at him remembering the baby she had raised. "I know that. You are only 13 and her a year younger." Naruto let out a sigh. "I know that mom, but we are also ninjas. Plus she is someone I care a great deal about. She is one of the few people that has shown me kindness. One of the first ones in my class besides Iruka-sensei." Tsunade knew how hard it was for Naruto to grow up in a Village that hated him. And the reason wasn't his fault. "You do realize that you have come a ways since then. You have Konohamaru, Haku, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, plus me, Shizune, and the pervert." He laughed at her name for Ero-Sennin. "I know." Naruto said.

She ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. "So what you working on?" She asked. "Storage seals. I was thinking I could make some scrolls up for the exams so we didn't have to worry about all the gear we might need." Tsunade seemed impressed. "So you are going to make these up for you and your team?" Naruto was back studying his scroll again. "That is the plan. I figure Ero-Sennin taught me enough about the seals to make what I need." He taken to the sealing arts like a fish to water. It was one of the things he excelled at. His grades weren't the greatest in the academy, but with hard work and a lot of late nights he passed. He had to learn the shadow clone jutsu from Lord Third which is why he also knew the shadow shuriken jutsu as well. Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken back his spot as Hokage after Minato (Naruto's father) had died saving the village from the Nine Tails. Minato had wanted the Village to look on Naruto as a hero for containing the demon. A few did, most didn't. Naruto call Hiruzen Jiji-sama, that was because he looked upon him as a grandfather. Naruto knew about his parents, but was not allowed to talk to anyone about them. The sad fact was Naruto knew the power of secrets. They kept him alive this long. "Well don't stay up to late. You and Haku have more training tomorrow, also there might be a few v.i.p.s that may be visiting soon." She got up and headed out of his room. "Good night Naruto." He looked up at her. "Night mom."

The next morning. Naruto was up, showered and ready to start his day. After breakfast he was to train on chakra control, which meant tree climbing and water walking. The water walking was more fun when he could get Kiba or Sasuke to spar him while doing it. Then it was off to practice with his sias. He used sais cause unlike the sword or staff, they fit his style better. Plus he could disarm an opponent with them or break their blade. He quickly went through the chakra control exercises. With luck Kiba had shown up and challenged him. They spared on the surface of the hot springs drawing attention. After a while they stopped, Kiba had to meet his team at the training grounds, and Naruto had to get home for his training with Shizune. She was a gifted swordsmen in her own right. Naruto enjoyed his training with his adopted sister. (Shizune was not adopted by Tsunade. Naruto just thinks of her that way.)

"You ready Naruto?" Shizune took her stance. Naruto smiled and twirled his sai in his hands. "Ready when you are sis. I will try to go easy on you this time." Shizune just smiled and lunged forward. The sound of steel on steel could be heard coming from the open space of the garden area. They practiced out there cause the last time they had almost destroyed the practice room. To give Naruto credit, he could hold his own against her. Their training times had given Shizune a reason to keep her skills sharp and improve them more. She had backed away from him producing three shurikens and throwing them at him followed a few sembon that she could spit from her mouth. He deflected the first attack but the second was another story. One of the sembon had found it's mark and the toxin on it began to numb his left arm. "_Crap! this is not good!"_ He thought to himself. He tried to shake off the effects even with the Nine Tails, it was going to take a bit. "_**I am on it Kit. It is going to take a bit though."**_ Kurama said into his mind. Naruto had to hold off Shizune while the toxin was filtered out of his system. "You teach that trick to Sakura yet?" Naruto said gritting his teeth. "Shizune smiled. "I might. After Haku trains her in the use of sembon." In truth he should have realizes that she would do that. He had seen it plenty of times before.

"You are starting to slow." She said with a evil smile. "If I didn't have that damn toxin of yours in me, I wouldn't be." he spat back.

"This coming from one of the genin that survived two battles with the Demon of the Hidden Mist. I thought you were tougher than that Naruto." Her voice was kind of sing, songy.

"_**Ha! She has got you there." **_Naruto heard in his mind. "_Just get the stuff out of my system!" _ He yelled at his tenent. "_**Boy. If this is all it takes for you to lose it, then you have no hope of passing those exams." **_Kurama loved pushing Naruto's buttons. This had made him fight back harder. "_I have to find away to turn this around." _ He was trying to keep her at bay. He was jumping, weaving, dodging. Nothing was working. He started to get feeling back into his arm. A smile came to his face. "Damn that Fox!" Shizune said with a bit of steel in her voice. Naruto smiled and made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled out and another Naruto puffed into existence. It quickly dived for the for the fallen sai, tossing it to the original, just before Shizune's katana sliced through it. Catching it quickly Naruto went back on the offencive. "Not my fault I heal quick." He said. They continued their match for about another twenty minutes before Naruto disarmed her and place a sai against her throat. "You almost had me there sis. That was a dirty trick." Naruto pulled his sai away from her neck. "Have to keep you on your toes. The exams are not a picnic you know." She said with a bit anger. He bowed his head panting trying to catch his breath. "I know, but I will have back up. Here I don't." She looked at him. "There might be times that you won't have your team to back you up. Then you will have to rely on your own skills. Plus your team will need you to be on top of your game as well." Naruto sat on the ground. "Now you are sounding like mom. She gets on me all the time." Shizune walked over and picked up her katana. "That is because she cares about you. She has found happiness after she lost so much. If she lost you." Shizune got real quiet. "Just be careful out there. I don't want lose my little brother." Naruto knew that they both cared for him. His life had been good, other then most of the villagers hating him. "_**Do not dwell on what you can not change kit. If your deeds do not change their hearts, nothing will." **_Kurama knew that he wanted to be expected by the villagers. His dream was to be Hokage like his father. "Well I had better clean up and get lunch for us." Shizune returned her Katana back to it's scabbard. She moved inside. "You had better clean up and rest a bit before Master Jiraiya gets back from the Hyuga compound." He nodded and gathered his things and headed to his room to clean up, then he would have lunch and rest under large tree in the garden.

Jiraiya was setting in Lord Hiashi study. They were drinking tea and talking. Hiashi sets his tea on the desk in front of him. "What is your godson's intentions with my daughter?" Jiraiya almost choked on his tea. Gathering himself. "I know he cares for her a great deal. I don't not think you have anything to worry about. Naruto is honorable, he would never hurt Hinata intentionally." Hiashi closed his eyes in relief. "Forgive me Sensei. I can see the influence Naruto has on her. She has excelled in her training. I can tell how important he is to her." Taking a drink and then continuing. "Also that bracer he made for her. I would not have expected that kind of work from someone so young." Jiraiya was filled with a sense of pride. "Yes, he has taken to the sealing arts quite well. He is much like his mother and father in that respect." Hiashi nodded in agreement.

"I have been getting complaints from the elders about letting Hinata have a friendship with Naruto. They see him as what he holds not who he is. Her mother and I both agree that he is a good influence on her." Hiashi thought for a minute. "I may have to make a request of you, depending on how things go in the next few weeks." Jiraiya looked surprise but not completely. "You only need ask Hiashi." Hiashi smiled. He knew his old sensei would not let him down. They continued to talk about the upcoming exams and other matters. Before long they bowed to each other and parted ways at the main gate to the compound. "Do you think he will help us?" Hiashi's wife asked. He watched his sensei walk down the road. "He will. The elders are getting out of hand. They are destroying this clan with their lust for power and wealth. Once everything is in place I will fulfill my pledge to my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

One week until the Chunin Exams.

Naruto had got the summoning jutsu down for the most part. He could summon small to medium size toads. The larger one took more out him and were harder for him to summon. He more than likely wouldn't need the larger toads in the exams anyway. He had also finished the storage scrolls he wanted to make. His mother had bought him ninja gear for the exams. He needed new anyway, his were starting to ware.

Kakashi had called Team Seven together at their usual meeting spot on the bridge. Naruto and Haku met Sasuke and Sakura there, but they would have to wait a bit for Kakashi to show.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What happened to you. You lose a bet with your mom or something?"

Naruto was a little upset about what Sasuke had said. "No. And what is wrong with a change now and then." Naruto was wearing black cargo type pants, dark red t-shirt, black vest with orange Uzumaki swirl on the back, his nin-boots and black leather bracers with storage seals. Sakura seemed impressed that he owned clothes other than track pants and the jacket he always wore. Sasuke just laugh at his discomfort. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Well I guess you don't want these then." He pulled out of his back pouch six scrolls. "I got tons of scrolls dope." Sasuke waved him off. "These aren't regular scrolls jerk these are storage scrolls. I made them to use during the exams. One for food, one for gear and one for emergency supplies." Naruto smiled at his accomplishment. He handed each of them three scrolls. Haku already had his. Sasuke looked at the scrolls. "You made these Naruto?" Naruto smiled. "Ya, been working them in my free time. Ero-Sennin has been training me in the sealing arts. Nothing too crazy, no explosive tags or anything like that." Sasuke smiled. "Impressive dope, thanks."

They awaited on the bridge for Kakashi-sensei to show up. An hour or two was not out of the ordinary. Haku was helping Sakura with use of sembon, she was improving. Naruto sat on the bridge, his feet dangling over the side. He didn't get a lot of down time recently, so he was taking it now. Sasuke was just leaning up against the railing, head down eyes closed. This is the part they hated when dealing with their sensei, his inability to be on time.

About the end of hour two, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared. "Sorry guys. I got lost on the path of life and…" "SHUT UP! YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi sweat dropped and hopped down from where they were standing. "So glad to see you guys haven't changed much. You have been trained individually for the most part, but part of the exam will deal with you working as a team as well.' Kakashi started walking toward the practice field. "So I thought the four of you might want to try the bell test again." He held up two bells. He pointed at Naruto and worked his way toward Sakura at the other end. "You three already know how this works. This time the losing side buys lunch. Now remember you have until one o'clock to get these bells from me. I don't care how you do it, but come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you will not get near them." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura understood. Haku was a little hesitant, but got the idea. "Ok let's get this going." He tied the bells to his belt. "And Start!" with that Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Team 7 began to move as a group. "We have to find him. He won't be pulling any punches with us this time." Sasuke said as they moved. "If that is the case we need to split into two teams. That way we can cover more ground." Haku added. They all nodded in agreement. "Naruto you go with Haku. Sakura and I will team up. If one team finds him, move him toward the other team. Naruto send out some shadow clones to scout." They split and Naruto sent out his scouts. It didn't take long for the clones to find Kakashi. Haku noticed when Naruto became distant looking. "Found him! This way!" Naruto said, as he changed direction. He sent one of his clones to tell Sasuke and Sakura his location and hoped they had something laying in wait for him.

Kakashi sensed two targets heading in his direction, no make that five. Two could be real and the other three could be shadow clones, at this distance, and with Naruto ability with the Shadow Clone Jutsu there was no way to tell for sure. He decided to move away from them. "_I had better move fast." _ He thought to himself. Of course they could be making him go that way, but he didn't sense anything in the direction he was heading in. He prepared just in case there was someone lying in wait for him. He sped through the trees. Until he realise he walked right into a trap. "Cherry Blossom Blizzard!" he heard Sakura yell out. His vision was clouded with cherry blossoms. "_Genjutsu! When did she learn this?" _Kakashi mind flashed back to a moment when he saw Sakura talking to Kurenai. "Release!" he quickly dispelled it, but it was too late. As Kakashi was airborne and distracted. Sasuke made his move. Coming in behind him, Kakashi felt two fingers against his back. Then the kicks and punch came. As the last one was delivered. "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke called out sending Kakashi crashing to the ground. He slammed into the ground hard! "That got him!" Sasuke said. And then he puffed into a log. "Dammit! A Substitution!" Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke. "Almost got me there. but almost isn't good enough." They began their taijutsu battle.

Naruto and Haku arrived. Naruto quickly acted. Having his shadow clones backup Sasuke. "Be ready to break away!" a Naruto clone said to Sasuke. The real Naruto pulled out a shuriken. "NOW SASUKE!" Naruto yelled throwing the shuriken, then flipping through hand signs. Sasuke and Sakura cleared out and the clones pressed the attack. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Naruto called out. Soon his one shuriken became fifty. "_Damn! this is going to hurt!" _ Kakashi thought. He pulled out a kunai and deflected as many as he could. A few made it through. He was hurt but not too bad, but it slowed him down. "Your team work is still pretty good, but you are not getting these bells, and I am going to enjoy the free lunch." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Oh, Ya!" Naruto yelled. He bit his thumb and flipped through some more hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" He called out. A toad the size of Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke. It was armored and armed with a sword. "Your orders Lord Naruto." The toad spoke. "Gamatatsu. Attack Kakashi-sensei. Distract him so we can get those bells." Naruto ordered the toad. It jumped to attack Kakashi. "Damn! When did you learn that?" Sasuke and Sakura said, surprised. Naruto smiled. "So Lord Jiraiya has taught you more on that jutsu?" Haku said waiting for an opening. Kakashi was doing everything in his power to keep the toad at bay. "_This is tougher than I thought." _Kakashi's brain was going a mile a minute. "Ice Style! Ice Stocks!" Haku Shouted. Ice gathered around Kakashi's wrists and feet to hold him in place. Gamatatsu stopped a blow that was headed for Kakashi's face. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed the bells. Kakashi's head sank. " You got me." He said. Haku dispelled the ice stocks and Naruto thanked and dismissed his toad.

As they were headed away from the restaurant they had lunch at. They were talking about the upcoming exams and what they thought they could expect. Naruto told them what he had heard from Shizune. There was three parts: Some sort of test, (most likely written), a survival challenge, and then (If they made it through all of that) a one on one tournament. This was not completely unexpected. The way the exams were set up would eliminate any weaker teams, leaving only the best. The last part would eliminate weaker individuals. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to face each other in the last round, neither wanted to face Haku after the first time they had fought him. Haku looked at it as a way to test his abilities more, Sakura hoped she would make it to the last round. After that she would have to see. Sasuke seemed to sense her concern. "You will do fine." He told her. Naruto smiled at her. "Mom and Shizune's training will get you through, and you have us to help you as well. We are a team after all." She smiled at her teammates.

"Hey! What the hell!" They heard someone yell. Sakura looked around. "That sounds like Ino!" Naruto opened up his senses. "This way!" He pointed down the road a ways toward a wooded area. When they arrived, Ino was on the ground,standing over her was a guy dressed all in black, with a cat eared hat and mummy on his back, and a blond girl leaning against a tree with a giant fan on her back. "You should watch where you're going girl." The cat eared mummy guy said. "What do you mean?!" Ino yelled. "You bumped into me!" The blond girl with the fan looked bored. "Kankuro. Why don't you just drop it? We are not here to pick a fight." He looked over at the blond. "I hate not getting treated with respect Temari." "If you want respect. You should treat others with it as well!" Naruto was standing in between Kankuro and Ino. "Well. This village must be full of blond wimps." Kankuro went to throw a punch at Naruto. Naruto blocked it and grabbed his arm sent him to the ground hard. Holding him there in an arm lock. Temari went to move to help Kankuro, but Haku appeared out of nowhere. "I would stay out of this if I were you." She stared at him, but made no movement. Sakura was at Ino side helping her up. From up in a tree. "Your headbands are different. You are not from this village. State your name, village and what you are doing here?" Sasuke said looking down on them from his vantage point. "We are Sand Ninja from Suna. We are here for the Chunin Exams." Came a calm voice from above Sasuke. He looked up to a redheaded boy with a giant gourd on his back. "Temari, Kankuro what are you doing?" Kankuro started to sweat. "Just talking in the sites Gaara. Nothing more." "Let go of my brother. He will take no further action." Gaara said to Naruto. Naruto let him up."I am sorry for their actions." Garra added. Kankuro stood up and looked at Naruto, rubbing his arm. "See you around blondie." Naruto stared at him saying nothing. As the Sand Ninja left. Sakura looked at Ino, checking her over. "You ok?" she said. "Ya, I'm fine. Thanks guys." Naruto's eyes never moved from where the Sand ninja had left. "_**I would stay as far from that red head as you can Kit."**_ Kurama told him in his mindscape. "_Why is that?"_ Naruto answered back. "_**I am pretty sure that he holds One Tail Shukaku Kit."**_ Naruto looked surprised by this. "_**Just stay as far away from him as you can. He maybe calm now but that can change."**_Naruto made a note of what he was told. "Oi Dope! You take a blow to the head or something?" Naruto focused back into reality to see Sasuke staring at him. All but Huka were staring as well. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino didn't know about Kurama. They just figured when he withdrew into his mind like this, he was just spacing off. "So that is just some of what is in store for us huh?" Naruto said to the others. "Ya. Can't wait." Sasuke replied. "Well we had better get Ino home." Sakura said. "Me and Sasuke will take her." Sakura added. Ino nodded still shocked that Naruto of all people stepped in harm's way to help her. Sakura pulled her toward her house and Sasuke followed. Haku and Naruto headed toward their home as well.

When they were far enough away from anyone. "So what did Kurama have to say?" Haku asked. Naruto looked over at him. "He is not sure. but he thinks that that guy Gaara is like me."

This came as a bit of a shock to Haku. "You mean he is a jinchuriki host?" Naruto nodded yes. "He warned me to steer clear of him. He is not stable I guess." Haku took note of this. "I guess the danger level of these exams just went up." Naruto agreed. Naruto and Haku walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they reached the gate to the house. "When are you going to tell the others about what you are Naruto?" Naruto stopped, head hanging low. "I know I am going to have to sometime. I am just worried they will look at me different or be scared of me like most people are." Haku put his hand on his shoulder. "I think if you are honest with them they will accept you as I have." Naruto looked at him. His eyes filled with worry and sadness. "I know. It means a lot that you do accept me, even though you have seen what the power can do first hand." Haku just smiled. "Come on. Lady Tsunade and Shizune will be wondering where we are."

Most of the rest of the week was filled with meeting Lords and Ladies that came to the village to see the exams. Naruto and Haku hated this part, but because Tsunade and Jiraiya were two of the legendary three ninja of Konoha and Tsunade being the granddaughter of the First Hokage, it was to be accepted. The one saving grace of this was that Hinata was at the dinner as well. She was the daughter of Lord and Lady Hyuga. She was escorted by Naruto to the dinner. Most of the Rookie Nine were there as well. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and even Sasuke who had brought Sakura with him and his Mother beings they were the last surviving Uchihas. Most of the rich civilians that were at the event just stared hate and whispered upon seeing Naruto with the Hyuga heir. It bothered Naruto, not because they hated him, he could live with that. But their hate of him and what he was affected Hinata that was another matter. She laid a hand on Naruto's arm drawing his attention toward her. She smiled, telling him she didn't care what others thought of her with him. She was happy and that is all that mattered. They talked, were introduced to some Lords, ate dinner. Most of the younger guests got bored of the politics, all but Shikamaru who had been challenged by some of the lords to a game of shogi before they left. This is also when they had their second run in with the two of the three Sand Ninja they had run into earlier. "Well I never would have guessed that you would be the son and student of two of the legendary three ninja of Konoha blondie." Naruto heard the voice of Kankuro. Naruto turned around to see him with his sister Temari. "I figured the eldest son of the Kazekage would know how to conduct himself in allied village." Kankuro looked over at Hinata. "Hey there. Whats a pretty thing like you doing with this loser?" Hinata moved behind Naruto. "Leave her alone! Your beef is with me. Or have you forgotten the taste of dirt after I put you down for what you did to Ino?" Kankuro looked around as some of the other younger Leaf Ninja were moving towards them. "Look, Naruto is it? I am just trying to be friendly is all. We can settle this during the exams." Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Haku who had gotten closer incase something happened. "Sure. Just make sure you make it to the main event, and pray your luck holds out to let me and you get paired against each other." Kankuro smiled. "Well your friends are starting to look a little unfriendly. Come on Temari." With that they left. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Sorry for that Hina." She looked at him. "It is fine Naruto. I take it you had trouble with him before." Naruto sighed. "Ya, he was pushing around Ino a couple of days ago. My team and I were on our way home from lunch after training. We stopped him and his brother and sister." Hinata smiled. "I am glad you were there to help her Naruto." Naruto smiled his hand moving to the back of his neck. "Ya. I would do the same for you or anyone." The rest of the evening was uneventful. Naruto said goodbye to Hinata and his friends and headed home with his mom, Jiraiya and Haku. On the way Jiraiya decided to ask Naruto something. "So I see you had a little problem with the Kazekage's eldest son?" Tsunade looked at Naruto. "So what happened?" Naruto sighed and retold what had happened the time before and at the dinner. Tsunade smiled. "Jumping to the rescue of pretty girls at your age. I think you have been hanging around the Pervert too long. Getting romantic ideas in your head." Naruto blushed. "Mom! You know I don't like seeing people pick on others. Besides he is a jerk."

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled. "I know. Just be careful, we can't have you and the Kazekage's son beating the crap out of each other. Besides you might get your shot in the exams." Tsunade said. Naruto hoped so.


End file.
